


My Love, My Wife

by Dark_and_night



Category: Hannibal Lecter (Hopkins Movies), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, reader is just like him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:27:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26066482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_and_night/pseuds/Dark_and_night
Summary: Hannibal has found someone exactly like himself in you, and you two are unstoppable together.
Relationships: Hannibal Lecter/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 118





	My Love, My Wife

The girl was unaware of the trap she had fallen into the moment she tried to flirt with your husband in front of you. Being in public, she was safe enough, but nothing could save her from your subtle wrath. 

Hannibal, of course, tried to tell her that he was taken. He even went so far as to gesture to you, though your relationship should have been obvious from the way you were holding onto his arm. He knew she had seen you, as you were impossible to miss. 

Her eyes slid over to you, looking you up and down as if you were something particularly distasteful. Her lips spread thin into what might have passed for a smile as she glanced back at your husband. 

“She doesn’t matter.” She said, stepping closer to Hannibal.

He chuckled, glancing over at you. You smiled back at him, kissing him on his cheek. Both of you knew that you wanted to be the one to destroy this stranger, especially after she insulted you so brashly. You stepped forward, and he stepped back, and he leaned against a wall while he watched you inhale.

“Listen here, sweet girl.” You purred, putting your hand on the girl’s shoulder. She tried to shrug out of your grasp, but you tightened your grip, your smile still sweet as you continued. “To the untrained eye, it might seem as though you have issues with your father seeing as you’re drooling over an older man who is obviously taken. However, I can tell just my looking at you that that isn’t true. Your issues lie with your mother.”

You tightened your hold on her shoulder, making her flinch. “You spotted another woman whom you perceived to be a threat, and you wanted to display your power over her by distracting her husband. You wanted to make me feel ugly and insignificant, unwanted. This was never about Hannibal, this was about me, and how I reminded you of the woman you hate.”

Her eyes grew wet as she broke away from your hold, scowling at you. She tried to put on a brave face, spitting out a “Bitch!” as she hurried off.

“My, my.” Hannibal wrapped his arm around your shoulders, tilting your head up to look at him. “You didn’t hold back at all.”

“Would you have it any other way?” You hummed, wrapping your arms around his neck and kissing him deeply. He kissed you back, practically purring against your lips.

He pulled away, taking your hand and kissing your knuckles. “I fall more and more for you every single day. My love, my wife.”

You kissed his cheek, smiling. “I love you too, Hannibal.”


End file.
